Adonis
by reinelle
Summary: Awalnya ia datang untuk mengacau, tapi kunjungannya menyisakan pahit di ujung benaknya. Semua sia-sia.


_Adonis; sorrowful rememberence._

* * *

Ia tahu koridor itu akan kosong ketika ia menyusurinya. Waktu menunjukkan hampir jam 12 siang ketika Ramuda melangkah di koridor rumah sakit tempat dokter sok suci itu bekerja. Ia tahu betul kalau koridor rumah sakit di bagian itu biasanya kosong menjelang makan siang. Tentu saja, Ramuda tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia berkunjung ke sana untuk bertemu Jinguji Jakurai. Ia sudah hafal benar.

Tapi itu dulu. Sudah lama sekali—setidaknya itu yang Ramuda rasakan.

Tanpa mengetuk, ia membuka pintu bertuliskan 'Jinguji Jakurai' dengan kencang. Tanpa memerdulikan volume suara, ia berseru, "halooo! Selamat siang Jaku—"

Tapi ruangan itu kosong.

"Aah~ sayang sekali."

Yah, padahal ia ingin sekali merecoki Jakurai. Ia masih kesal setelah _territory battle_ beberapa lama lalu. Tidak, kesal itu terlalu sederhana untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Terlalu campur aduk, tidak jelas mana yang dominan ia rasakan, marah kah, kesal kah, sedih kah, atau yang lain-lain. Ia sampai menghabiskan lebih banyak permen daripada biasanya. Tiga kali lipat! Dice dan Gentaro sampai menegurnya dan berani-beraninya menyembunyikan stok permennya.

Supaya ga diabetes katanya. Hah apalah, batin Ramuda.

Ia pikir dengan mendatangi Jakurai, sumber amarahnya, dan merecoki dokter sok suci itu, hatinya bisa lebih tenang. Tapi kok targetnya tidak ada di tempat. Apa Jakurai sudah mengubah rutinitasnya? Sudah berapa lama sih mereka bubar sampai Jakurai sudah mengubah rutinitas kerjanya? Ha, Ramuda hanya tertawa hambar di dalam hatinya.

Setidaknya ia bisa merecoki ruangan itu.

Ramuda mendekati satu-satunya meja kerja di sana, tumpukan kertas dan dokumen di atasnya digeser sampai jatuh dan berserakan di lantai, memberikannya banyak ruang untuk duduk di atas meja. Manik biru mudanya melirik beberapa kertas yang masih ada di atas meja. Pasien A, pasien B, blah blah blah, tidak ada yang menarik.

Dibukanya laci teratas. Ada sebuah benda yang tertutup beberapa lembar kertas. Ujungnya muncul dari balik kertas-kertas kosong, sebuah figura foto tampaknya. Ramuda bisa mengira foto yang terpasang di figura itu, ia siap tertawa (sangat) keras jika perkiraannya benar. Tangannya meraih benda dibalik kertas-kertas itu.

Ia mendengus dan tertawa, awalnya pelan, dan kelamaan semakin keras. Foto yang terpasang benar adalah foto The Dirty Dawg, tapi setelah itu pahit berkumpul di hatinya. Jakurai masih menyimpan foto itu, foto _territory battle_ terakhir mereka sebagai satu tim. Tentu saja mereka menang, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan The Dirty Dawg?

Tapi semua itu sudah hancur. Mengingat kejadian itu saja membuat amarahnya memuncak. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa lebih keras lagi.

Ketika itu ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, diikuti sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal, "apa yang kamu lakukan Amemu—"

Tanpa menunggu kalimat lain selesai dilontarkan, ia seenaknya memotong, "Ngapain sih lo masih nyimpen foto ini."

Bahkan kalimat yang terlontar bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan cemooh. Tidak berguna, sampah, sia-sia. Ramuda mengangkat foto itu tinggi-tinggi, memandang lekat wajah-wajah di sana.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hmmm~" ingin sekali ia tertawa sampai muntah. Masa lalu manis yang sekejap menjadi pahit. Ia sampai lupa kebahagiaan itu pernah ada.

"Ahaha~ Pasti lo mikir kita masih bisa kayak gini lagi kan," ia mendengus. Kalau memang Jakurai ingin kembali ke hari-hari itu, maka dia benar-benar munafik. Mungkin Jakurai sengaja lupa kalau dia pun salah satu penyebab The Dirty Dawg bubar.

"Amemura-kun," nama itu diucap dengan harapan si empunya akan berhenti dan mendengarkan. Tapi Jakurai tahu benar Ramuda tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"Ga ada gunanya lo nyimpen ini," Ramuda membiarkan figura itu terlepas dari tangannya dan hancur bertemu dengan lantai, "oops, ga sengaja hehe "

"Amemura-kun!" Walaupun wajahnya terlihat tenang, Ramuda bisa mendengar kemarahan di dalamnya. Memang dokter sok suci.

"Maaf tapi kamu sudah keterlaluan, silakan per—"

"HAHA tenang, tenang!" Sebuah permen dngan warna senada rambutnya dikeluarkan dari kantung jaket. Ia buka bungkusnya dan dibuang begitu saja, "gue dengan senang hati pergi dari sini."

Ia melompat turun, sekilas melihat foto dibalik figura yang telah retak, kemudian berpaling dan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar. Saat melewati Jakurai, tubuhnya tertahan, lengannya ditarik dengan kasar secara tiba-tiba, "tunggu dulu Amemura-kun."

Apa sih.

Tubuh dengan tinggi 195 cm itu bisa dengan mudah mengintimidasi orang sependek Ramuda. Hawa yang dipancarkan pun bukan tenang yang biasa ia pancarkan ketika bertemu dengan pasien. Ada kemarahan tersendiri di dalamnya, bercampur dengan sedikit rasa bingung dan kesal terhadap kelakuan orang yang pernah dekat dengannya.

Tapi apakah seorang Amemura Ramuda terintimidasi oleh hal macam itu? Ha.

Dengan tangan kanan yang bebas, Ramuda menarik jas si dokter, membawa tubuh jangkung itu menunduk dan wajah mereka sejajar, lebih dekat. Dengan suara yang sama sekali berbeda, ia bicara dengan penuh penekanan, "ga ada hal yang perlu dibicarain, apalagi kalau lo mau ngomongin soal masa lalu."

Jakurai menatap manik biru muda di hadapannya, mencoba membaca segala emosi di dalamnya. Tapi ia tahu usahanya sia-sia. Mata itu seperti laut yang penuh rahasia. Di dalamnya tenggelam banyak perasaan yang tidak tergapai. Dan Jakurai tahu ia yang sekarang tidak bisa menyelam ke dalamnya. Dengan rela ia melepas cengkramannya, dan tanpa babibu Ramuda langsung pergi meninggalkan kantor itu.

Ramuda merutuk dalam hati. Dia ingin mengganggu Jakurai, kok tapi malah moodnya makin hancur sih. Sungguh sia-sia.

* * *

Hewwooo

Jadi ini drabble singkat untuk writing challenge saya dan teman-teman saya. Prompt-nya "pointless". Kebetulan sedang mood nulis Jakurai dan Ramuda, jadi ya begitulah.

Tulisan ini dibuat sangat singkat dan ngablu, jadi kalau memang ada ketidaksesuaian dan head canon pribadi yang saya cipratin disana-sini tapi ga cocok sama pendapatmu, mohon dimaafkan. Feel free to review, apalagi ngomongin soal dua ini, karena saya penasaran banget sama hubungan keduanya.

Untuk penulisan bahasanya Ramuda, saya emang pengen Ramuda ngomong se-ga sopan itu ke Jakurai. Untungnya di Bahasa Indonesia (gaul) ada pemakaian Gue/Lo 😊 Semoga ga terasa aneh dan masih pas ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
